The Truth About Magic
by Faiyee
Summary: The origin of magic is not what it seems. After the battle of Hogwarts, the true war begins. A/N: First time writing a fan fic, let me know what you think!
1. Chapter 1

Godric Gryffindor was a man known for his courage as well as his ability to rush into battle. Many admired him for this, while there were some who referred to him as being idiotic and foolhardy. This never bothered him because he had his morals, and he would stand by what was right.

Yet, what did bother him was what led him to be out in the middle of nowhere. A breeze ruffled his hair as he stared quizzically down at a sheet of parchment. The shade cast by the trees around him should have made the letter hard to read, but this definitely wasn't any ordinary piece of paper. It was somehow lit from within. Godric had never seen such a material in his life. He had even tried ripping a corner of it to see if there was something inside it causing the phenomenon, but proved that the light was being emitted by the paper itself.

The letter was a summons, requesting that he come out to this particular clearing in the forest for an urgent meeting. It didn't say who the sender was, nor what was so urgent. Even the courier who delivered it to him in London was not sure where it had come from. All he could figure out was that it had been found lying around in the courier's office, assumed to have been a misplaced and forgotten letter. The poor lad had even apologized profusely for the possible late delivery before quickly excusing himself. This left only one path for Godric to figure out what this was all about, and that decision led him to be out in the middle of a clearing, surrounded by nothing but trees and shadows.

_Snap!_

Godric swug around, drawing his sword at the sound of a twig breaking behind him. The battle hardened man stared intently at the dark figure lurking beneath the shadows of a nearby tree. He felt that the figure was familiar, but couldn't quite place him. It wasn't until the dark silhouette started chuckling in a deep and mocking way that Godric felt the tension leave his muscles. He started to sheath his sword as a pale man with dark hair stepped from the shadows, his eyes dancing with barely suppressed mirth.

"Jumpy aren't we, Godric? I thought a man of your courage wouldn't be so quick to draw his sword on an unarmed man." Salazar Slytherin tilted his head mockingly as a smirk played on his lips.

"We both know that you don't have to be armed to be dangerous!" Godric couldn't suppress rolling his eyes at the insufferably man he sometimes called friend, other times enemy. Salazar had always been a tricky fellow, one that you could never trust where you stood with him. One minute he is helping you, the next he is handing you over on a silver platter. It had always been that way since they were children, leaving the two locked in a love/hate relationship. "So it was you who summoned me out here? Trying to finish me off, eh, Salazar!"

"Temper, temper Godric! I would never try to kill you!" Salazar patted Godric on the shoulder in mock reassurance. "The world simply wouldn't be as much fun." He started to pace, absentmindedly stroking the stubble on his chin as his face finally grew serious. "I have also received these strange summons, and since you're already out here ready to cleave someone's skull off," Salazar paused, giving Godric disapproving look before resuming his slow stride, "I take it you have no idea why either."

"Could it be a trap?" The concern was evident in the warrior's voice.

"Maybe," Salazar stopped pacing again, this time to assess their surroundings. "But it wouldn't make much sense. Why not just kill us where we were instead of bringing us all the way out here? Besides, after reading the scroll I didn't feel as if it were a trap, but more like a call for help." Salazar jumped, startled by the sudden deep laughs being emitted by the man next to him.

"Then I have no idea why _you_ would have come out here, Salazar! You haven't helped anyone but yourself!" Godric's voice carried a mixture of agitation and amusement.

"That doesn't mean I wasn't intrigued." Salazar felt his eye twitch. "After all, the bloody scroll was lit up. I was curious of what kind of magic could do this."

"You and your magic!" Godric shook his head. As smart as Salazar seemed to be at times, Godric believed that there definitely had to be a screw loose somewhere. "You know just as well as I do that magic doesn't exist. It never has and never will! Your foolish crusade to find ultimate power _will_ get you killed someday."

"And I'm surprised you diving headlong into battle without thinking hasn't gotten you killed already," If there was one thing that Salazar couldn't stand, it was people belittling his beliefs. Preparing himself for what would most likely be the imbecile's violent reaction, Salazar said one of the best things to get under the idiot's skin. "Tell me Godric, have you got so many scars that you need your armor so the wenches don't gasp at your horrible body?"

Godric let out a bellow before charging Salazar. Rolling to the side, Salazar dodged the warrior's attack. Godric started running at him again, noticing the glint of a dagger's edge being pulled from the crouching man's tunic. Right before impact, Godric skidded to a stop. Both of them whipped around to face the forest defensively.

Hoof beats broke through the silence. Salazar and Godric quickly glanced at each other before giving a nod of agreement. Whoever was approaching must have been the ones who summoned them. Unable to rule out the possibility of a trap, they stayed in their defensive positions.

Two hooded figures on horseback emerged into the clearing. Yet again, Godric was hit with a wave of familiarity. Out of the corner of his eyes, he notice Salazar relax and tuck his dagger back into his tunic. The two newcomers caught his attention again as they started to lower their hoods. Relief flooded through him as he recognized Helga Hufflepuff and Rowena Ravenclaw.

"Judging by Godric's sword and Salazars' knife being drawn, I would say you two are still getting along smashingly." Helga's warm voice held a hint of disapproval. Godric quickly ran over to assist the two women dismounting.

"Helga! Rowena! It's so nice to see you both, looking as beautiful as ever! How are things going for you?" A smile had plastered itself onto his face, while a sour look remained etched onto Salazar's.

"Good, Godric! I'm still working on setting up orphanages all over the land for the children lost due to war. My kids at the first shelter definitely show promise in the way botany in particular." Helga chirped, elated to to talk about her current projects.

"As for me, I spend most of my time reading. Father hates my academic pursuits. He would rather me find a husband and settle down, but I have no interest in marrying. I plan on using my wisdom to change the world." Rowena's crisp voice cut in.

"And no doubt you will! Now that I know you were the ones that summoned me, how may I be of service to you both?" Godric gave a courtly bow in jest to his two friends.

Confusion flickered across Helga's and Rowena's face. They looked quizzically at each other before turning their attention back to the two men in front of them.

"Jumping to conclusions again, aren't we Godric?" Helga asked.

Godric's brow pinched as he tilted his head to the side. "You didn't?"

"We don't know who we were summoned by," Shooting Helga a bemused look, Rowena did her best to ignore the muffled laughter from Salazar. "I got this shining scroll by courier a week ago. I saw Helga in town and she had the same eerie tale. So, we decided to ride up here together. When we saw you and Salazar, we figured one of you two had summoned us."

"Which means then the author of these scrolls isn't among us yet." Salazar cut off Rowena after managing to compose himself.

"Give it up Salazar, we know it was you." Rowena looked pointedly at the arrogant man. "Who else would send us a disturbing glowing scroll?"

"I know I'm interested in obtaining power, but not even I have discovered how to make parchment glow! However, maybe you have in all those books you read!" Salazar found himself firing back.

"My books are based on facts and logic. There is no way-" Rowena was cut off by a loud crashing sound coming from within the darkness of the surrounding forest. Rowena and Helga darted behind Godric. Salazar guarded their back, dagger drawn and peering into the trees, searching for any signs of movement. Another thud emitted from in front of them. Godric squared himself off in front of the others, sword drawn. A third thud came, this time it sounded very close.

"What the bloody hell is that?!" The hairs on the back of Godric's neck stood on end.

"I think the writer of our scrolls is coming." Salazar edged in front of the women, more confident where the approaching sound was coming from.

"It sounds like a damn giant!" Rowena gripped onto Helga's hand.

Terror filled them as they watched the trees in front of them split. A large hand pushed the trees aside as a massive monster stepped into the clearing. It appeared to be covered completely in armor, the silver metal shining in the light. A grating, screeching noise hit them, causing them to jerk their heads upwards as the creature crouched down, it's head looming over them.

"Demon!" Godric sprung into action. He ran forward, swinging his sword in a wide arc that came crashing down onto the creature. Godric could only reach below the monster's knee, the rest of it's massive body too high out of range. Godric swung again, the sword bouncing off with a reverberating twang. He was banking on hitting the thing's tendon, even giants like this should be able to be brought down to size.

As Godric went to take another swing, felt himself lifted into the air. The monster held his blade daintily between two fingers as if holding a miniaturized toy. Godric was frozen in horror, still gripping the hilt of his sword, as glowing blue eyes peered down at him. The creature's cold fingers wrapped around him and pulled him away from the sword. The hilt slipped from his grasp, and he soon felt himself fly through the air only to land on the hard ground, rolling to a stop by Rowena's, Helga's and Salazar's feet.

The image of mouse being batted around by a cat filled Godric's mind. Trying to brush off the unsettling feeling coming over him, Godric pulled out a knife that had been concealed in his boots before preparing to charge again.

"Godric, stop!" Godric's shoulder was tense beneath Rowena's hand. She had reached out quickly to stop him, and she could feel that he was restraining himself from plunging into battle again. "If it wanted to kill you it already would have. I feel we must wait to see what it does next."

The glowing blue eyes swept over the group, before looking down at the blade being held between it's fingers. Its eyes quickly darted back to Godric before a grating noise signaled it's movement again. Slowly, it extended the blade back towards Godric. Confusion etched itself across his face. The hilt nudged his hand, but he remained stock still, unsure how to react.

"I think he is giving it back to you Godric. Take it!" Rowena hissed, her hand still resting on his shoulder giving him a gentle squeeze of encouragement.

Hesitantly, Godric grabbed the hilt. Rowena gave his shoulder one final squeeze before retracting it back to her side. Eyes still trained on the looming figure before them, Godric slowly sheathed his sword. Rowena stepped in front of him, causing Godric tense as the monster leaned towards her.

"Are you the one who sent us the scrolls?" Rowena's clear voice broke the strained silence. The monster seemed to study her, tilting its head to the side. A few seconds passed before its unearthly voice filled the clearing.

"I am." Another moment passed, before it continued. If Godric wasn't mistaken, it sounded like it felt embarrassed. "Forgive me. My name is Optimus Prime, leader of the Autobots and visitor to your world."

"Visitor to our world? Then I take it you come from another world." Salazar's voice seemed to take on the silky tone he always had when trying to milk information out of others. "How interesting, what brings you here?"

It didn't make sense that a giant made of metal could look sad, but somehow the monster managed it. Shoulders slumped and looking away from the group of humans, one word escaped from Optimus Prime. "Megatron..."

A minute passed in silence before it was broken by Helga. "What or who in god's name is Megatron?"

"Before I tell you that, I will tell you of my home." Optimus shifted into what seemed to be a more comfortable position. "I come from a planet far away from here called Cybertron. We were a peaceful race until the discovery of True Energon. The most rare and powerful source of energy on my world. And like most societies, some wanted to use it for good and others for evil, which began a civil war. The Autobots and Decepticons fought for centuries for control. With the Decepticon victory at hand, those of us remaining Autobots fled with the last of the True Energon. Now we are refugees on your world."

Salazar stepped closer to the towering giant, "That's a lovely story, but I see that you failed to answer either mine or Helga's questions. Why are you here? And who is this Megatron?"

The metallic grating sound filled the clearing again as Optimus shook his head, emitted what sounded like a sigh. "Megatron is the leader of the Decepticons. The one who started the war, responsible for enslaving and killing the Autobots." Optimus leveled his eerie eyes on Salazar. "After years of searching other worlds, we have come here because humans have the qualities we need to complete our mission."

"And just what might that mission be?" Salazar was in full interrogation mood.

"To protect the true energon from Megatron."

"So monster, you have brought war to our doorstep. This isn't our battle, maybe we should turn you over to this Megatron. Perhaps he will give us a reward for doing so."

A chilly atmosphere seemed to descend on the clearing as Optimus loomed over Salazar, stooping to put his large metallic head near the skeptical man. "That would be most unwise. If Megatron comes here and finds the True Energon, he will enslave your whole planet."

Before Salazar could retort, he felt a sharp pain on the back of his head. "Oh shut up, Salazar!" He looked shocked as Rowena flexed the pain out of her palm, all while continuing to chastise him. "This being has obviously contacted us because he needs our help. Maybe we should hear him out before jumping to conclusions." Redirecting her attention back to the otherworldly visitor, she steered the conversation back on track. "Tell me Optimus, what is this True Energon? And why have you come to us?"

"Energon is what gives us our life force. We use it as energy, whereas True Energon wields incredible power. Whoever is in possession of it has the potential of ruling the galaxy."

"Then why don't you use what you have left to annihilate this Megatron?" Salazar questioned further.

"True Energon has been used in both sides of the war. It's what brought our race to extinction. It's the only way we can be sure the galaxy will be safe."

"Why choose us to be its guardians?" Godric chimed in.

"I have seen what's in humans. Traits needed to protect the True Energon: acceptance, courage, wisdom and cunning. Without those things I fear the galaxy may be lost."

"And just how do you expect us to protect it? These Decepticons sound like they are way more powerful than mere swords and shields. I'm afraid our methods won't be enough to defeat these brutes." Salazar inched forward, slightly past Rowena.

Optimus suddenly raised his hands in the sky, causing the group to jump back in surprise. Bright purple cubes came crashing out of the woods in dozens, emitting an ethereal glow. The four friends stood in awe at the sight of them. The air buzzed with an unseen energy, the purple light washing over the clearing.

"Magic!" Salazar gasped, jaw slack in wonderment.

"Oh, don't be silly Salazar," Rowena rolled her eyes at the dark haired man next to her. "These are clearly the True Energon that Optimus was talking about. But this does beg a question, how will this help us defend ourselves if we take this mission?"

"I will project the Energon into your bodies, and others around the world that are worthy. From there you will have the ability to manipulate it and use it to shape the world around you. Use this to train future True Energon users. Teach them, guide them, and if the Decepticons come, they will be fearful. But I will not force this decision upon you. If you decide to help us, we will give you the True Energon. If not, we will leave."

The four looked between each other, each assessing what this would mean for the future. Stepping forward, Godric unsheathed his sword. Bringing the blade in front of his face, Godric began to speak. "I will accept this mission Optimus. I swear on my own honor, I will protect this Energon to the best of my abilities."

"Well, if the great Godric Gryffindor accepts, I will accept as well.," teased Rowena. "After all it will take proper research to learn those abilities that Godric won't have the patience for."

Chuckles emitted from the other three as Godric looked sheepish, sheathing his blade again.

"We will need a bit of character too, so I'm in!" Helga's warm voice held a hint of her laughter.

"You being here puts us all in grave danger, but I will go along. I have a feeling these three wouldn't be able to do what is necessary to defeat this foe." The prior merriment seemed to have left the clearing in the presence of Salazar's cynicism.

"Scum," spat Godric. Although there was a hint of teasing in his voice, it didn't stop the agitation in him from showing through. Salazar brushed it off, this was the way things were normally between them. Godric would never learn to question others and think of the big picture, whereas Salazar would always be stuck questioning everything.

"I'm glad that you have accepted this. The Autobots show their gratitude!" Optimus Prime's voice boomed out, shaking the ground with its deep vibrations. "Now just as a warning, the True Energon will grow and expand overtime. It will seek out other True Energon users first, but the remaining will begin to shape the world in strange ways. It will also be up to the True Energon users to maintain and keep this secret to the rest of the world. Now, are you ready?"

All four friends nod their heads in agreement without any hesitation. Optimus raised his hands again, this time causing four of the cubes to come darting towards the quartet. They didn't have time to flinch before the the purple streaks of light slammed into their bodies. Barely maintaining their balance, the four were surrounded by a purple glow. Their vision misted over with a haze, causing them to miss the purple glow break into a shower sparks fizzling out around them. Hot liquid seemed to course through their veins, it felt like sparks were firing beneath their skin. One by one, they came back to their senses. It would be a lie if they said that they felt the same as before. The strong energy coursing through them, seeming to try to escape from their fingertips would be a constant reminder of this day. As they watched in awe, the rest of the cubes dispersed into the sky, shooting off into different directions.

"One other thing," Optimus's voice brought them back to the present. "You won't be able to control the Energon with just your hands alone. You will need a conduit." His chest cracked open, revealing four sticks. They floated down, coming to rest in his palm. "I have infused these with True Energon. They will be your controllers. Each one is made uniquely for each Energon user. Remember to use them wisely."

Optimus extended his hand to them, each one reaching out and picking one of the sticks.

"Where are you going to be?" Godric inquired.

"I will return to my ship for now. One day I will return with the rest of the Autobots, when the time is right. I leave the Energon to you now. Good luck."

Before any further questions could be asked, Optimus turned around and started walking away from them. He turned around and saluted the quartet one last time before he was swallowed up into the trees and shadows, the thumps and crashes getting further and further away.

"So what now?" Salazar piped up as silence returned to the clearing.

"I guess we prepare." Rowena was already sorting out the future problems that they had been tasked with. "Optimus said that it was up to us to teach and train new Energon users. Before we do that I suppose we should learn ourselves."

Helga glanced around the clearing before shrugging. "This seems like the ideal place to train."

"It would also make sense to build a school here. I think that a classroom setting is best to train our future students," Rowena assessed their surroundings, nodding her head in approval.

"We will call our new school Hogwarts!" Godric chimed in, wanting to contribute somehow.

Giggles erupted from Rowena at his silly remark. "Clever Godric."

"That's great, but does anybody know how we're going to explain to our new students that their abilities come from a being from another world." Salazar quirked an eyebrow, waiting for any suggestions.

"I believe you said something interesting, Salazar." Rowena said in a teasing tone."You called the cubes magic. It would make sense to keep with the mythologies of our time. So this True Energon will be called Magic!"

"Ah, yes!" Salazar's eyes were alight with a mischievous glint. "Magic!"


	2. Chapter 2

The stench of blood and scorched flesh filled the air. The once proud school of Hogwarts laid in shambles, whole sections brought to rubble. It was made even more unnerving by the silence that encompassed the building and it's grounds. Bodies were scattered everywhere, a grim mixture of students and figures in black robes with vacant eyes forever staring out from behind masks. Some of the bodies remained intact, as if they would wake up any moment, others were hardly identifiable as human. Limbs were strewn around, bodies contorted into shapes that only the worst dark curses could cause.

The Great Hall was no exception. The injured had been dragged here in hopes that they would be able to receive aid once the fighting had stopped- barely any escaped. Looking up at the disenchanted ceiling, a lone boy sat on the remnants of his house's table. Chuckling to himself, the blonde wizard glanced around at his surroundings. They were dead, all dead! This couldn't make him any happier, all was going to plan. Absentmindedly, he twirled his wand while surveying the carnage around him, a smirk playing on his lips.

_Let the wizards who oppose me destroy themselves. _The whisper seemed to be coming from his wand. _After that, I will be among you to lead all of you to glory. _This powerful voice that only he could hear indicated one thing: he was a chosen one. Forget the idiot with the scar, deluded with thoughts of grandeur and heroism. No. Draco Malfoy was the true chosen one, selected by a god to bring about a new era. His friends had acted like he was crazy when he had tried to explain what he was hearing, but they weren't worthy! The voice spoke to him. Chose him. Recognized him! His father and mother could worship a pathetic man attempting immortality, trying in vain to obtain true power. Where was the great and powerful Voldemort now? Ashes in the wind, defeated by a child that lacked intelligence and any true strength. Pathetic!

Soon his master would come and praise him! He followed every instruction given to him by his god's voice. He had proven his worth, surely riches and wealth would all be his in the new world order. He could be crowned a king among both wizards and muggles alike, and they would have to bow to his every whim! It would be-

Draco whipped his head to the right. He could hear something dragging across the floor, followed by a deep groan. Jumping off the table, Draco stalked forward. There shouldn't be any survivors left, he could of sworn he had killed off all the injured that had been trapped inside. Wand ready, he stepped over the dead bodies strewn across the floor. His silver eyes finally locked onto the source of the sound, the red hair like a flag, squirming towards the entrance to the Great Hall. Not wanting to make his presence known yet, Draco creeped slowly behind the fleeing wizard.

With an overwhelming amount of amusement filling him, he couldn't keep his merriment from showing on his face. This was great, perfect even! He would savor this moment more than any! Finally reaching the injured wizard, Draco stomped his foot down.

"_Ahh!_" Ron Weasley yanked his bare foot out from under Draco's. Flipping onto his back, he stared wide eyed up at the blonde, confusion and pain shooting across his face. "Malfoy? What in the bloody hell are you doing?"

"Sorry about that Weasel,I didn't see you there." The smirk had yet to leave his lips. Folding his arms, Draco stood watching his prey.

Ron had recalled seeing Draco flee at the beginning of the fight, killing some Death Eaters in the process. He must have been on the Order's side all along, but he hadn't seen him since. Granted Ron had no idea how long he had been knocked out, having just woken up in the Great Hall surrounded by dead bodies...Yet there was something about the look in the Slytherin's eyes that he couldn't trust. Warily noting that his wand was nowhere in sight, Ron came to the realization that he was at Draco's mercy. Hoping for only minimal harassment, Ron tried to plaster the most believable smile on his face. "I'm glad you survived too." Quickly glancing around at the corpses around him, Ron feared finding certain faces blankly staring back at him. "Is everyone dead? What about Harry and Hermione?

"Potter?!" Draco had completely forgotten about Potter and the mudblood that followed him everywhere. Had they gotten away? This could prove to be troublesome for his master, after all the two had managed to hinder Voldemort on more than one occasion. They were at least adept at wielding magic, at least enough to cause an annoyance that Draco didn't want to suffer. He could feel his eyebrow twitch in agitation, a scowl starting to mar his face.

"That's right Malfoy. Harry and Hermione." Ron didn't feel comforted by the blonde's reaction. "The last time I saw them they apparated out when it got to thick. I figured they would have been back by now."

"Weasley you're so pathetic. Your friends abandoned you in one of the biggest battles of the century, and you're worried about how _they_ are? You are weak! It's a good thing you won't make to the next battle. I don't think you could handle it, Weasley!"

"What do you mean to the next battle? Voldemort is dead. It's all over Malfoy now why don't-"

Ron yelled out as Draco stomped on his knee. Fear filled him as he realized why Malfoy had been sneering down at him. That sinister gaze held only one thing for him, death. If he had any hope of surviving, he would have to think fast. Catching sight of his wand not too far off, Ron started crawl towards it. If only he could get to it, he could disarm or immobilize the deranged ferret. Gritting his teeth to the pain coursing through him from his knee, Ron ignored the cackling that seemed to ricochet in the room. Just a little farther. The mocking laughter rang in his head. Almost there.

"_Aaah!_" Ron screams died to a whimper. Had had almost been there, his fingers just grazing the wood when Draco's foot came crashing down on his outreaching hand. His fingers were smashed beneath the pricks foot, his wand lay broken in half. Strangled sobs started to escape from him as despair started to fill him. He failed. He wasn't going to survive whatever Draco was planning. Yelping in pain, Ron felt himself being kicked over. Draco's foot pushed into his stomach, causing him to let out another scream

"Ah that's a shame. That tiny hope of glimmer. Just squashed." Draco couldn't keep his smile from getting impossibly wider at every cry coming from Ron.

"Whatever you're up to, I know Harry and Hermione will stop you. You're a traitor Malfoy, and traitors always get what they deserve." Ron coughed out, his throat starting to feel raw.

"Oh, we will see how Potter and the mudblood do against my new master!"

"New master?"

"Yes! Well, you see..." Draco gave Ron a speculative look before shrugging. "Actually, I don't feel the need to tell. You're dead anyways. Goodbye Weasley." He aimed his wand at the center of Ron's chest. With absolute glee he uttered the last words that Ron Weasley would ever hear. "_Avada Kedrava!_"

Green sparks flew from Draco's wand, jetting towards its victim. Ron gasped, his chest swelling before slowing relaxing. The light in Ron's eyes slowly faded, his face disfigured into a silent scream. Draco wanted to etch this into his memory. Nothing as of yet had made him feel so victorious.

His elation was short-lived. Footsteps could be heard approaching the Great Hall. They sounded heavy. Hagrid? No, bigger. A mountain troll perhaps? Before Draco could dismiss that idea,the stomping halted right outside the door. He could hear grumbling, causing him to grip his wand tighter. A loud pounding resonated from the entrance. Whatever it was was trying to break through the wall. Malfoy's chest tightened as cracks started to form. Gleams of silver started to peak through. A silver body? What creatures did he know that had silver bodies? As the wall crumbled, Malfoy finally began to smirk. Master!

A monster made of silver stepped through the hole, red glowing eyes leveled onto Draco. He was filled with awe at this creatures presence. It must be his new master, his god!

"I am MEGATRON!" A thunderous roar came from the being. Draco squealed with joy. It was _Him_! He was here to give him all the things that he had dreamed of.

"I am ready to serve you Lord Megatron!" Draco threw himself into a courtly bow, one to make his father proud.

Megatron stared down at the boy, before slowly walking closer to the wizard. Draco was ready, arms opened wide, reaching towards his new master. It was time. The world was his and his master's! All his desires were to come true.

"Maggot!" Megatron backhanded Draco, causing the wizard to go flying. Draco smashed into a wall with a thud, blood trickling from his mouth. Through the ringing in his ears, he heard what sounded like a jet. It was getting closer and closer. The roof towards the Headmaster's table gave way with a loud crash. This couldn't be right! The magic barrier was still intact, muggles shouldn't be able to get in. With astonishment, Draco watched as a jet descended from the falling rubble. As it lowered, it started to change shape, transforming into a creature very similar to his god. Metal clanged, forming humanoid body parts out of the muggle transportation device. The speed at which this happened was the biggest shock to Draco. The new arrival turned and bowed down to Megatron.

"Lord Megatron!" It's voice was higher pitched than his god's, carrying more of a grating sound.

"Ah! Starscream, report!"

"The Decepticons have begun leveling all these _wizarding_ cities. The extinction of the human race has begun."

"Splendid! What of the energon bots?"

"They work around the clock extracting True Energon from the corpses of these wizards."

"Is there anything else I need to know Starscream?" Megatron thrust out his hand, jerking Starscream's head up. "Nothing ever goes this easy with you!"

"Some of the wizards have escaped! I have some Decepticons also doing recon to find the remaining ones." He had begun gagging, futilely clawing at his master's hand around his throat. Megatron let out of a bellow of rage, tossing Starscream into what had remained of the tables.

"You fail me again Starscream! This was supposed to be handled in one single swoop!" The rage seemed to tint his eyes a darker red.

"Do not worry Lord Megatron." Starscream stood up from the wreckage of the tables. He hid his annoyance while brushing debris from his shoulder. "We will find the rest of them and wipe them out, but I am curious. Why do they trouble you so?"

"The humans have figured out how to wield True Energon perfectly. That's why I influenced that snake Voldemort. I used him to destroy them! If he had not, I'm not sure even the Decepticon army could have defeated them. If the remaining energon worms ally with the Autobots, It may make things difficult. FIND THEM!"

Chuckling filled the expansive room after Megatron's outburst. Both of the gigantic robotic creatures turned to look at the source. Draco stood up, leveling off his stare with those in front of him. Getting his laughter under control, he couldn't help the rush he felt when he realized that their attention was directed solely on him.

"I'm sorry. I couldn't help but over hear, Lord Megatron."

"You're still alive, rat? I won't be making that mistake again." The sneer was evident in Megaton's voice.

"I'm still willing to serve you, Lord Megatron. Before you kill me, perhaps you would like to hear what I offer. I can hunt down those wizards and help you destroy your enemies."

"Shut up runt!" Starscream's screeching voice caused Draco's eye to twitch. He would prove to his master that he was more useful than this imbecile. Draco smirked as the tall robot started to charge him, waiting for the machine to get close enough to him. As Starscream aimed his gun, Draco lifted his wand even faster.

"_Wingardium Leviosa." _Starscream was lifted off the ground by his hand causing a few shots to go astray. Draco laughed everytime Starscream yelled as he lifted and dropped him repeatedly. Finally growing bored, Draco dropped him onto the same broken tables Megatron threw him into earlier. Megatron boomed with laughter.

"You little rodent!" Starscream was immediately on his feet, charging Draco again.

"Wait Starscream! The little Energon user has proven he is worthy to be in my presence." Starscream slid to a halt at Megaton's command. Megatron was looking at Draco speculatively. "I warn you that if I do not like what I hear, I will skin you alive."

Masking himself to show no reaction, Draco admired his master's directness. At first he felt that he had lost all chance of proving himself to his master, but he was Chosen! All his master had done was sling him into a wall, so that shouldn't deter him. He was still alive, which just further exemplified that this was his destiny! His master just needed to see more of why he was worthy. "I went above and beyond for you, Lord Megatron. There are certain wizards that follow me after I told them of your great coming. They are willing to fight and die for you and the Decepticons. If True Energon users are as powerful as you fear, they will aide in battle against these Autobots. After you're done, you can drain them of this True Energon."

"Where are these Energon users?"

"Oh please, like I would tell you. It's the only card I have to play. The only thing I will tell you is that they're among the muggles. Since you're not at your full strength, I know it would be unwise to attack any muggle cities to look for them."

Megatron stared at the young wizard. He felt rage as well as a hint of respect for the wizard's cunningness. If these Energon users united, they could be as big a threat as the Autobots. As much as he hated to admit, the little runt may have some use. "How will they know to come?"

"All it takes is a little magic!" Draco smiled slyly. He knew that he has peaked his new master's interest. "I fire a signal in the sky that only they can see, then they will join me at the meeting place. From there, we will be at your command."

"So you and your little Energon users want to join the Decepticon army? Are you going to be their general?" Megatron laughed.

"Only if it's what you desire, Lord Megatron." Draco schooled his face to show only humbleness.

"Do not trust him Megatron! I have a bad feeling about this one." Starscream's voice grated out.

"Shut up!" Megatron's anger flared for a second. "So, little human, I will consider what you say, but I will go with you to this meeting spot. I want them to know who their master is."

"If that's what you desire Lord Megatron. We shall leave at once." Draco couldn't contain his grin of triumph.

"Starscream!"

"Yes, Lord Megatron?"

"Stay here and harvest the True Energon from the corpses of these whelps. Then leave before the Autobots catch wind of what happened."

"By your command, Lord Megatron"

Megatron charged the wizard, grabbing him before Draco had time to react. Draco suddenly found himself within Megatron, who had transformed into a cybertonian jet. They flew off, leaving Starscream alone in the sea of dead wizards. He looked down in disgust. Opening his chest, several Energon bots shaped like spiders crawled out, swarming over the lifeless bodies. Once in position the Energon bots unsheathed their stingers and stabbed each of the bodies. Each one extracted the True Energon until they emitted an eerie purple glow. The Energon bots left their hosts pruned and disfigured, looking as if they had been drained all the way down to the bones. Starscream picked up one of the little Energon bots and studied it. Chuckling to himself, he started to develop a plan. He opened his chest back up, allowing all the Energon bots climb back into his body. Taking one last look at the bodies behind him, he transformed and flew off into the sky.

A few hours later, on the outskirts of the Forbidden Forest, a familiar face stood with an army of Autobots behind him. Anger welled up in him as he stared at the ruins of the once great school. Why had it come to this? Optimus Prime clenched his fist, strengthening his resolve to end the scourge that now threatened this new world.


	3. Chapter 3

Optimus Prime stared into the wreckage that was formerly known as Hogwarts. The wind blew through the war torn school. It had just a millennium ago that he had tasked four people with the mission of their lives, and he had been so proud of what they had accomplished. Yet he was also ashamed. They had fallen so easily into corruption, swayed by the Decepticons. Perhaps Optimus had given them too much credit, they were humans after all. True Energon brought his own race to near extinction, why should the human race be any different? It was his fault for bringing this here, and now the Autobots would have to clean up the mess that he and the people of his planet had created.

An engine revved behind him, trying to pull his attention. When he didn't bother looking back, the engine revved even louder. The sound finally pulling him from the scene in front of him, Optimus turned to see what was so important. Before him was a black pickup truck, waiting for its leaders acknowledgment. Sighing, Optimus resigned himself to hear the news that the Autobot had brought him.

"Yes, Ironhide? What do you have to report?"

Groaning and creaking emitted from the truck, parts disassembling and reassembling in the blink of an eye. A bulky robot in humanoid form now stood at attention in front of Optimus, silver reflecting the sun's glare.

"We have some Autobots searching the school right now, but it looks like the Decepticons beat us here. Although what's the most disturbing is the remains of the Energon users..." Ironhide trailed off, cool blue eyes shifting to the grim scenery behind Optimus.

"What did you find?" Optimus tensed, fearing what Ironhide would say next.

"The bodies look as if they had been drained of all life itself. There were no hints of the Energon they should have possessed."

Optimus's gears tightened further, a loud screeching noise grating out as he shifted restlessly. First the destruction of Hogwarts, shortly followed by numerous wizarding cities, now this! Optimus stomped the ground in frustration, causing a nearby column to fully crumble from the vibrations. Ironhide took a step back, warily assessing his commander. Optimus was supposed to be calm and collected, the very definition of a leader. Yet Ironhide was witnessing something he had never seen before: Optimus Prime distressed. Fear and apprehension started to fill him. Where they doomed to fail?

"Easy now Optimus!" Ironhide tried to calm his leader. "The day isn't over yet. We have managed to beat the Decepticons every-"

"I'm aware of our victories over the Decepticons, Ironhide!" Optimus's voice shook the ground. "I fear that this time is different. With the genocide Megatron is doing to the Energon users, this battle is going to be much worse."

"That's the reason why we need you now more than ever. Maybe we did make a mistake giving the human's Energon, but worrying about the past and not the fight ahead is going to be our downfall. Come on Prime! Get it together!"

Optimus looked at his old friend and knew that he was right. Even if the Energon users were reckless, they were the ones who gave the Energon to the humans. The Autobots were responsible. Optimus would gladly give his life to ensure the survival of the human race. Finally getting his head back on straight, he looked at Ironhide and gave him a nod.

"As I was saying," Ironhide said with a smile, "Ratchet is looking over the bodies now and he can't find any traces of the Energon. He suspects that Megatron is using some kind of harvester to drain the Energon from the wizards and is mass collecting it."

"Harvester?"

"Yes. Ratchet found that every body had been pierced, leaving a hole around two inches in diameter. Prime..." Ironhide stared intently at Optimus. "It looks like it's definitely Cybertonian. Megatron is collecting the True Energon, but I think he is planning on using it for more than just conquest."

"Whatever Megatron is planning I have a feeling it doesn't bode well for the rest of the planet." Optimus's eyes danced back and forth, trying to think of their next plan of attack. "Ironhide, we must stop Megatron at all cost."

"What are your orders commander?"

" We need to recon first. Send a few select Autobots out to some of the wizarding cities to see if we can locate any other surviving Energon users. If we can find any alive, they will be a powerful ally."

"What about the rest of us?"

"Megatron knows we are involved now. Eventually he will make his next move. When he does that's when we will engage him. For now, lets find as many of the survivors as we can."

Ironhide saluted Prime before heading back to the Autobots under his command. He made quick work of assigning new jobs, before glancing back at Optimus Prime. Optimus had stayed in the same spot, but his eyes had returned to the rubble of the school.

The sun shone over what was left of Diagon Alley. A lone Autobot drove through the narrow streets, his sleek silver paint in his car form reflecting the morning's rays. Jazz had been the first one to volunteer for the reconnaissance mission, but so far he hadn't had any luck finding any survivors. The shops that lined the street were barren, window fronts shattered and whole sections reduced to debris. The shops were still fascinating, even after being abandoned like they were. It was amazing what the human mind could think up, their imagination astounding. Broomsticks, cauldrons, and Whiz-Bangs. Incredible!

Jazz had already searched all of Diagon Alley, but he feared that he would find no one on this trip. Determined to be certain before returning with bad news, he decided to do one final sweep of the area. Glass crunched under his tires as he made a U-turn.

_Flac-flac-flac_

The sound came from overhead. Jazz instinctively transformed and dove into the shop closest to him. Thankfully the glass had already been shattered, but he still took out a whole section of wall in his rush.

_Flac-flac-flac_

It was closer now. He could tell it was a helicopter, but it definitely couldn't be any regular one. Even though most of the wizards were dead, their magical protection had remained intact. The only ones that could get through the barrier besides the human Energon users were Autobots and Decepticons. Peaking out from his hiding place, Jazz did a quick scan of his surroundings. He was correct, it was the Decepticon called Vortex. Megatron must be doing the same thing Optimus was doing, scouring the cities looking for survivors. Luckily it seemed like most of the survivors had already fled. Jazz knew he was no match for the Decepticon, so he decided that he would just sit idly until Vortex did his pass through.

Listening intently, Jazz heard Vortex transform. There was a thud as Vortex landed what could only be three hundred yards away. Surely he wasn't caught. Making a quick assessment of the building that he was in, he noted that the roof was still completely intact. There shouldn't be any way for Vortex to know he was nearby. Maybe the Decepticon had found something. He peaked just in time to hear some shouts and a battle beginning.

Jazz darted out and looked down the alley to see Vortex going head to head with two wizards. Surprised, he saw that the Wizards were holding their own, shooting raw Energon at the shocked Decepticon. Vortex responded by firing bullets from his hand machine gun. The young female wizard used a levitating spell to pick up a piece of rubble to shield her and the boy. Vortex finally stopped his firing. Before he could do anything else, the girl wizard launched the rubble at his face causing the Decepticon to fall backwards on the remnant of a building.

Jazz knew he was still no match for the rampaging Vortex. It was only a matter of time before the wizards got overwhelmed. At this rate, they were as good as dead. There was no point for him to get involved. Jazz turned back into car form and started to drive off but then stopped. What would Optimus do if he was here? Even outmatched, Optimus would try and save them at least. Jazz let out a grumble and turned back towards the battle. At least he had the element of surprise.

Hitting the nitrous, he raced forward at full speed. Within a few yards of the fight, he transformed, descending on the unsuspecting Decepticon. Jazz punched Vortex on the left side of his face, gears and metal pieces were sent flying. Vortex crashed into the same building as before. Jazz was on his feet instantly and kicked Vortex in the face leaving him temporarily blinded.

"Autobot scum!" Vortex screeched while stumbling to his feet. A barrage of bullets and missiles were sent hurtling towards Jazz. They crashed into the building behind him, causing the structure to completely collapse. Jazz quickly grabbed the two shocked wizards, throwing them into his cab as he transformed. Jazz hit the nitrous again before racing away.

Mere seconds later, he heard Vortex transform back into a helicopter and chase after them. The Decepticon opened up another barrage of gunfire and missiles from above, further destroying what was left of Diagon Alley. Jazz knew it was only a matter of time before Vortex used his tornado. Jazz raced as hard as he could, but knew it was going to futile. He was lifted off the ground, being spun in a clockwise fashion. The metallic grating sound caught Jazz's attention as Vortex transformed back to his robot form. He hovered next to them with his arms outstretched. Jazz started to think quickly. If he didn't do something, he and the wizards would be killed.

"Die Autobot!" Vortex's laugh of triumph ricocheted in Jazz's mind. This was it. It was over, he had failed saving the wizards. Would Optimus be disappointed? Even if he failed, the Autobots should still win in the long run. Right?

"_Bombarda!_" As Jazz had resigned himself to his fate, an explosion hit Vortex on the side of his face. The boy wizard's wand remained aimed at the Decepticon from within Jazz while Vortex hands flew to clutch his injured head. Jazz felt himself start to free-fall as Vortex stopped his tornado in his distraction.

"_Aresto Momentum!_" The female wizard's brown curly hair whipped around her in a frenzy. Their descent slowed, causing them to land with a gentle thud. Jazz wasted no time in speeding away. He could hear the Decepticon still behind him cursing, struggling to regain his composure. Jazz was out of Diagon alley before Vortex could continue to pursue them.

The sun was beginning to set before Jazz broke the silence between himself and the wizards. Oddly enough, they had barely spoken for the hours that he had been driving. They seemed to have either accepted that he was a friend, no questions asked, or they were just too tired from running that they simply didn't care.

"What's crackin', lil wizards?" The two wizards jumped. "Those were some smooth moves you had back there. I believe you gave ol' Vortex a run for his money."

"Vortex?" The boy sat up, confusion etched across his face. "You can talk? Who are you?"

"Jazz is the name. Kicking Decepticon ass is my game, and I'm humbly at your service." He couldn't keep from chuckling, he had forgotten that the wizards hadn't been in contact with his kind yet.

"Decepticons? Well if that's what that was back there, I would hardly say you kicked it's ass." The boy ran his fingers through his black unruly hair in agitation.

"Ah come on now, cuz! We worked as a team." Jazz tried to placate the younger wizard as the boy adjusted his glasses. "If ol' Vortex got his hand on you, you would be grass now. Understand?" 

"He has a point. Sorry, Jazz?" The girl's businesslike tone seemed to calm the boy. "That's your name isn't it?"

"The one and only." Jazz kept his inner amusement hidden as the girl tapped on the dash.

"He is a little upset right now, but he did ask a really good question." The girl continued to investigate his interior, while the boy stared out the window. "Who, or rather, what are you?"

"Forgive me, lil chick. I'm an officer with the Autobots." He tried his best to match her straight forward tone.

"And what is an Autobot?" The brunette had reached over the boy and was rummaging through his glove box.

"Don't worry. All will be revealed in time, just note that we are the good guys. I'm taking you to our leader, Optimus Prime, right now."

"Aren't you the same as that thing back there?" The boy snapped.

"Almost, but not quite. I'm an Autobot, he is a Decepticon." Jazz tried his best to explain. "Our race is at a war. The Decepticons are all about conquest and enslaving, blah, blah, blah. The Autobots are there to stop them. Listen, all will be revealed when we meet Optimus. That cat can explain better than I can."

"Like hell we will!" The boy shot out his wand, aiming it at the radio. Before the boy had a chance to react, the girl gingerly took the wand from him, as if expecting her companion to react this way.

"Listen! We are out of options and we can't run anymore. At least we can listen to this Optimus Prime and see what he has to say." The girl's voice had raised before moving into a pleading tone.

"And what if he is hunting us too?"

"It would be no different than being hunted down by these Decepticons our new friend keeps talking about." The girl reached over and slammed the glove box shut. "I feel that if they wanted to hurt us, they would have already."

The rest of the ride had descended into silence. Jazz continued on his way back to the ruins of Hogwarts, cutting across fields and through forests. Eventually the Autobot's base camp came into view on the outskirts of Hogwarts. Large robots carefully stepped around injured wizards and witches, tending to their wounds. As soon as Jazz had rolled to a stop, the girl had burst from the cab, racing towards the closest wizard to them.

"Neville! You're alive!" The girl engulfed the boy in a hug, catching the wizard by surprise. The boy quickly embraced her back, relief flooding his features.

"Hey there, Hermione. Glad to see your not worse for wear." The boy patted her back before he looked around, trying to see who she had arrived with.

"Neville! I'm so glad to see you! How many others have made it?" Hermione seemed elated to see her friend, but still carried dread in her voice.

"Not many, Voldemort did quite a number on us. Most of the teachers were killed while holding off the Death Eaters when we were making our escape." Neville's voice had turned somber. "But I saw Luna around here not too long ago- Harry!"

The boy had finally stepped out of the car, catching Neville's attention as well as almost every wizard and witch's in the vacinity.

"It's good to see you, Neville." Harry strode over to his friend, ignoring the stares that he was receiving. "You said other have survived. Who else? Ron? Ginny?"

"Ginny made it. She is around here somewhere as well. Ron I'm not so sure about. He was hit with a curse before he could apparate. That was the last I saw of him. These Autobot creatures buried the dead, but made holographic images of each of them for identification. I have been too afraid to look. If you ask Ratchet, he will be happy to show you." Hermione darted off towards the Autobot that Neville had pointed at.

"Neville? What do you know of these creatures?" Harry asked after he saw that she was already speaking with Ratchet a couple of yards away.

"Not much Harry." Neville rubbed the back of his neck, trying to realize the seemingly constant pressure from the day. "They seem to know a lot about us and they're trying to stop these Decepticons. So far they have been friendly and seem willing to help. They said that once everyone is back, they're leader will talk to us." Pausing, he locked eyes with his long time friend. "Harry there is something else you should know..."

"What is it Neville?"

"Before I apparated out of there, I saw Malfoy standing by cackling. I have a feeling he is somehow connected to all of this."

"Malfoy!" Harry's green eyes narrowed. Of course the ferret would be involved.

"Harry!" The scream made everyone jump. Hermione ran back towards them, tears already pouring from her eyes. She latched onto his side, sobs racking her body. "Ron is dead."

Grief and anger began to well inside of Harry. He held Hermione tightly as a large foot stepped in front of him. A giant Autobot peered down at him, red and blue flames adorning his chest, arms, and legs like tattoos. He knelt down next to the grieving pair, a solemn eyes regarding them with sincerity.

"I will give you a chance at Justice for your fellow comrades." Optimus Prime stood up, addressing all the wizards as well. "I have a lot to tell you, and not much time. In the end, it will be your choice whether or not you help us."


End file.
